Klanen von Anka
Klanen von Anka (i original the clan McDuck) är en klan från Dystringe dal i de skotska högländerna. Klanens mest kända medlem är Joakim von Anka, som är världens rikaste person och dessutom den siste av klanen von Anka. Klanen har en lång historia och har spelat en stor roll i flera betydande händelser. Klanen är en av de tre betydande släkterna på Don Rosas Kalle Ankas släktträd. Historia Klanen von Ankas har en stor roll i många händelser i Skottlands historia, det var t.ex. en medlem av klanen von Anka som stod i spetsen för pikterna vid utdrivningen av romarna vid Hadrianus mur år 400. En von Anka sålde också stenen till byggarna av Hadrianus mur år 122. Under Skottlands mörka år, benämnt så eftersom det finns ytterst lite dokumentation från den tiden, finns inte mycket att notera, förutom att klanen skapade Skottlands version av stearinljus. År 843 försökte en von Anka bli kung över Skottland, men han uttalade en mening med många läspljud och folket trodde att han läspade. Därför valde folket Kenneth MacAlpin till kung istället.Don Rosa: The History of the Clan McDuck (orentecknade skisser, 1992) De tidigaste säkra omnämningarna av klanen von Anka är från omkring 880 då sir Smocko Anka skall ha fötts. Sir Smocko dog i strid år 946, i ett slag där han övergivits av sina trupper, eftersom han vägrat betala dem mer än 30 kopparmynt i timmen i lön (lönesiffran 30 dyker upp fler gånger i klanens historia). Klanen von Anka innehade von Anka-borgen i Dystringe dal, och var kända för sin snålhet. På 1400-talet blev en av klanmedlemmarna, sir Simon von Anka (1437-1509), skattmästare över Tempelherreordens tillgångar, vilka sedan dess låg gömda under von Anka-borgen i generationer, förutom korsfararkronan (nyckeln till skattkammaren), vilken sir Simon låtit skicka till Kina med Christofer Columbus. Columbus upptäckte dock Amerika istället och kronan hamnade på Haiti. År 1675 fördrevs klanen von Anka från sin borg, ivägskrämda av en "spökhund". Enligt The History of the Clan McDuck skedde detta redan 1495. 1727 bosatte sig en gren av klanen i Glasgow och slog sig på sjöfart, däribland Havbard von Anka, tills han lurades och tvingades fly, med endast sina guldtänder och sin silverklocka i behåll. Havbard von Anka är Joakim von Ankas farfars farfars far. Allt sedan Havbard von Ankas förlust av så gott som all sin egendom levde hela klanen i fattigdom. Havbard von Ankas sonsons son "Lort-"Titus von Anka (f. 1810) var kolgruvearbetare. Han hade tre söner, Fergus, Jakob och Angus von Anka. Angus "Blötsopp" von Anka for någon gång under 1840-talet till Amerika för att finna sin lycka. Kvar i Glasgow fanns sedan hans bröder Fergus och Jakob, vilka arbetade som industriarbetare. Joakim von Anka Fergus ville återupprätta klanen von Ankas storhet, och uppfostrade sin son Joakim von Anka i den andan. Joakim for år 1880 som trettonåring till Amerika, där han först arbetade på flodbåten Drottning Dollaro på Missisippi, i början under sin farbrors befäl, senare som boskapsfarmare, och därefter slog han sig på att finna koppar. thumb|Malkolm, sir Kvack och Havbard i en livlig diskution om huruvida Joakim ska få tillbaka livet eller inte år 1885. År 1885, då Joakim lyckats få ihop 10 000 dollar, blev han tvungen att resa hem till Skottland, eftersom familjen drabbats av en penningkris. Det var så, att innan Joakim von Anka rest ut på sin Amerikaresa, hade han besökt von Anka-borgen, och upptäckt att den "hund" som skrämt bort hans förfäder i själva verket var en bluff, en förklädd man ur klanen Waskerville. Den rivaliserande klanen Waskerville hade skrämt bort von Ankorna för att själva kunna nyttja deras mark, och leta efter sir Kvack McAnkas skatt. Joakim hade lyckats skrämma iväg dem, och därmed hade hans far och farbror kunnat återta sitt rättmätiga gods. von Anka-borgens godsherre hade dock inte betalt skatt på länge och nu krävdes de på betalning. Joakims banksedel kom i slutändan i rättan tid, och borgen räddades åt von Ankorna. Själv reste Joakim tillbaka till Amerika. När han återvände till Skottland år 1902 var von Anka-klanens fattigom ett minne blott, för han återvände som miljardär. Han upptäckte dock snart att han inte längre hade mycket gemensamt med sitt fäderneshem. Han, von Anka-borgens siste godsherre, tog då med sina båda systrar Matilda och Hortensia och flyttade till delstaten Calisota i USA, till det lilla jordbrukarsamhället Ankeborg, som snabbt växte till en storstad och bas för von Ankas företagsimperium. Den tidigare fattiga von Anka-klanens rykte räddades genom den siste av klanen von Anka - världens rikaste anka - Joakim von Anka. Joakim von Anka är von Anka-klanens siste manlige ättling, men klanens blod finns kvar genom Joakims syster Hortensias ättlingar. Vapen Klanen von Ankas vapensköld är en triangelformad sköld, föreställande symbolen för klanen von Anka, som enligt Don Rosa är "en klan bestående av modiga och tappra ankor som beskyddar en stor skatt". Skölden är skapad av Don Rosa och har enbart förekommit i hans serie Brev hemifrån eller Den gamla borgens nya hemlighet år 2004. Skölden föregicks av en sköld som Rosa använde i Farbror Joakims liv, men han anser själv att han förbättrade skölden och gjorde den mer heraldiskt korrekt. Här följer en beskrivning av vapensköldens beståndsdelar. thumb|Klanen von Ankas vapen (ur serien "Brev hemifrån eller Den gamla borgens nya hemlighet") Kantonen är den lilla rutan upp till vänster, som bär familjens emblem, ett ankhuvud. Den tvärgående ginbalken, en balk som går diagonalt över vapenskölden, står för försvar och skydd. De små kreneleringarna (fyrkanterna på bjälken) är sådana man brukar se på borgmurar och står för en kämpande balk, alltså för en stark, defensiv klan i det här fallet. thumb|Klanen von Anka enligt [[Duck Tales.]] Mynten i ginbalken föreställer antingen pengar eller den skatt som klanen beskyddar. Mynten är i så fall, enligt Don Rosa, så kallade besanter (en valör uppkallad efter det medeltida kejsardömet Bysantinska riket, idag mer känt som Östromerska riket). Tinkturen kallas vapensköldens färger. Den röda färgen i balken står för militär styrka, själva bakgrundsfärgen på skölden står för värdig ambition.http://duckman.pettho.com/mcduck/heraldry.html (11.11.2013) Kända medlemmar Här följer en lista över klanmedlemmar som har omnämnts. Medeltid (ca 500-1500) *Sir Smocko Anka (880-946) *Friar Juicy McDuck (910-971)**** *Sir Smokt McDuck (931-?)**** *Sir Slye MacDuich (1000-tal)* *Sir Kvack McAnka (1010-1057) *Sir Murdoch MacDuich (1000-tal)* *Sir Stuffo Anka (1110-1175) *Sir Tjocko Anka (1159-1205) *Sir Sanko Anka (1190-1260) *Sir "Black" Donald McDuck (1400-tal)* *Sir Simon von Anka (1437-1509) Tidigmodern tid (ca 1500-1789) *Styrman Malkolm Anka (1530-1564/efter 1579) *Locksley McDuck (1700-tal)* *Kapten Havbard von Anka (1710-1776) *Potcrack McDuck (1700-tal)* Modern tid (1789-) *Jonas von Anka (1800-tal) *"Lort"-Titus von Anka (1810-?) *Molly von Anka, f. Vigg (1800-tal)** *Angus "Blötsopp" von Anka (1829/1830-efter 1890) *Jakob von Anka (1840-mellan 1896 och 1902) *Fergus "Scotty" von Anka (1835-1902) *Dunhilde von Anka, f. O'Rapp (1840-1897) *Joakim von Anka (1867-) *Matilda von Anka (1871-) *Ludwig von Anka (1900-tal)** *Kvacke Anka (1875-?)** *Hortensia Anka, f. von Anka (1876-?) *Karl Magnus "Kalle" Anka (1920-)*** *Dumbella Anka (1920-)*** *Knatte, Fnatte och Tjatte Anka (1940-)*** Markerad med *: Skapad i skisserna till den oavslutade serien The History of the Clan McDuck och aldrig översatt till svenska. Markerad med **: Gift med en klanmedlem. Markerad med ***: Bär inte släktens namn, men härstammar från den. Markerad med ****: Förekommer endast i oljemålningen Dubious Doings in Dismal Downs. Referenser fr:Clan McPicsou it:De' Paperoni Kategori:Kalle Ankas släktträd Kategori:Klanen von Anka Kategori:Släkter